My Worst Day
by M.D.1934
Summary: Noze: what happens when Suzie wants Ned back and Moze sees them share a kiss? Will Ned be able to get her back? Or has he lost her for good? Please Read


Disclaimer: I don't own anything off of Ned's.

**Ned's POV**

It was the worst day of my life. I know people say that all the time, but I think this really was my worst day ever. Maybe I should start from the beginning...

_"Come on Moze, I can't be late for this class!" I complained to my girlfriend. She was messing around with me. Everytime I tried to give her a good bye kiss she would turn her head, then when I would try and walk away she would grab my arm and pull me back. Everytime she did this she would kiss me and cause my head to spin. We started going out last year on our 8th grade field trip. We lasted all through the summer and now we were almost a month into 9th grade._

_"Oh I see so you rather go sit in some boring class than spend time with your girlfriend?" She teased. A smirk spead across her face._

_I rolled my eyes. "You know I would rather spend all my time with you, but I can't. And you know as much as I do that this teacher hates me. If I'm late he'll throw me in detention! That would less time I get to spend with you."_

_She scowled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Go Bigby. But you owe me later." _

_I smiled and turned down the hallway to head towards my least favorite class. Then everything went wrong. I wasn't paying attention (I was thinking about Moze) and I walked right into Suzie Crabgrass. _

_"Hey Ned." She said in a cold voice. I thought she would have gotten over everything by now. I had already talked to her and she said everything was fine. I guess she lied._

_"Look Suzie I can't talk now I have to get to Mr.Jacob's class before-" But my words were cut off by the bell ringing. 'Dang it!' I screamed in my head._

_"Well seeing as you're already late, I guess you have time to chat don't you?" She said in a somewhat nicer voice._

_I sighed and gave in. "Fine. What do you want?" I stated impatiently._

_"You" was all she said._

_I didn't know if I heard her right. "Excuse me?"_

_She walked closer to me so now I was backed up against the lockers. "You heard me. I know you can't possibly be happy with Jennifer. I still like you Ned. So will you quit pretending that you don't like me back?"_

_Now I was mad. "I told you before Suzie, me and you just weren't good together. Me and Moze are. You have to have a friendship before you can have a relationship. And Moze has always been my best friend!" _

_Suzie saw her before I did because the next thing I know Suzie's lips were covering mine. I have to say it was nice and all, but it was nothing compaed to Moze. I didn't feel __**anything**__ when Suzie was kissing me. I finally got over the shock of it and pushed her off me._

_"What are," I followed her gaze and saw the reason why she kissed me. "Moze-"_

_She looked hurt. She shook her head with disbelief. "I came to bring you your notebook that you left in my locker." _

_"Moze I-"_

_"Save it for someone who cares Ned. We're done." She said to me in a cold voice and then flung my notebook at me._

_Unfortunetly for me Moze has incredible aim and the notebook hit me sqaure in the face. I picked it up off the floor and ran after her._

_I caught up to her in a few seconds. "Moze will you please just listen to me?" I pleaded. _

_She stopped and turned to face me. Those big brown eyes of her's were very, very, dark at this moment. "What? Are you going to go make up some excuse as to why you just kissed you're ex-girlfriend? Wait, wait, let me guess. She tripped and you're lips broke her fall? Ned I don't have to listen to you and I don't think I will...ever again."_

_"Moze!"_

_She then extended her arms and pushed me down to the ground. "Just stay away from me Bigby." Then she walked away._

_I ended up stumbling into class 20 minutes late. I was in a dazed state until Cookie found me a directed me to class. _

_"Mr.Bigby, I see that you have yet to buy I decent watch. Well I sure hope you tell your mother what time to pick you up after detention this afternoon." Mr.Jacob exclaimed as I walked in._

_I really didn't care at this point in time. "Ok sure." I mumbled as I found my seat. _

_Mr.Jacob muttered something under his breath then went back to his teaching. I could feel everyone's eyes on me all during class. I wouldn't know for sure of course, because my eyes never left my notebook. I kept flipping through the pages. I looked at all my doodles of mine and Moze's names. I read a few notes we passed in study hall when we weren't supposed to be talking. I closed my eyes and shut it. I couldn't bear to look at it anymore._

_"Sleeping in class Bigby? Well I guess you'll get a lunch detention today too won't you?"_

_I didn't respond. I let out a sigh and stared at the blackboard for the rest of the class._

_I didn't see Moze at all the rest of the day. Cookie sympatheticly handed me all my stuff that she had in her locker. The news that we broke up spread all over the school. Inconsiderate jerks were walking up to me all day asking me about it. It had gotten so bad I ended up screaming at Cookie. I imeditally apoligized and explained everything to him._

So that's what happened. I have never felt this bad in my entire life. I wonder if Moze is feeling this way right now. I hate myself even though it wasn't my fault. I hate the fact that I'm the reason she had that look of pain and hurt in her eyes. I just wish I could go over and find her. Tell her what happened. I tried to go over after school but it didn't seem like anyone was home. Although when I got upstairs I did see Moze in her room. I wish I could just open my window right now and talk to her. I guess in the pass it was a good thing that our rooms were right across from each other. Now it's just a constant reminder of what I lost.

**Moze's POV**

It was the worst day of my life. Right now I was doing something I never really do...cry. I can't help it. I'm crying over Ned! Ned Bigby! I have never felt like this about anymore before. And I definitly have never felt pain like this either. It's been two weeks. We haven't even looked at each other. I would have thought by now things would be getting better. But the pain just gets worse. Everytime I think about him my chest aches. Yet I can't help but to replay that days events over and over again in my head.

_I gave in to his pleas. "Go Bigby. But you owe me later." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned like an idiot then ran off to class. _

_I opened my locker door to get my stuff for my next class. My eyes fell upon his notebook. I smiled. We would always pass notes in it during study hall when we wen't supposed to be talking. I figured I might be able to catch him before he got to class. As I shut my door the bell went off. Look's like Ned wasn't the only person late. I proceeded down the hall to where he disappered. _

_My heart shattered into a million pieces as I saw them kissing. Then I saw him push away. _

_"What are," but he never finished his sentence. Instead he turned his head to look at me. "Moze-" He uttered._

_"I came to bring you your notebook you left in my locker."_

_"Moze I-"_

_Anger and pain raged inside me. "Save it for someone who cares! We're done!" I screamed as I threw his notebook at him. I was very pleased when it hit him in the face. _

_I spun on my heals and began to walk in the opposite direction. Ned caught up to me quickly._

_"Moze will you please just listen to me?" He pleaded. _

_I stopped then exploded. "What? Are you going to go make up some excuse as to why you just kissed you're ex-girlfriend? Wait, wait, let me guess. She tripped and you're lips broke her fall? Ned I don't have to listen to you and I don't think I will...ever again."_

_"Moze!"_

_I couldn't take this anymore. I reached out and pushed him to the ground. "Just stay away from me Bigby." _

_I got to class a few minutes late. But I had Mr.Chopsaw who had been moved over from the middle school. He asked me why I was late and I just told him I had to use the rest room. He accepted that then told me to get to work._

_Needless to say I couldn't concentrate. I ended up getting cut with the saw and got sent to the nurse's office. Lucky for me the cut wasn't too bad._

_The bell rang signaling the end of class. It was now time for lunch. I didn't see Ned anywhere in the hall's. When I got to my locker I began to grab all his stuff and throwing it into an extra bag. Cookie walked over as he normally did with Lisa by his side. They started going out the day after Ned and I. _

_"Hey Moze-what are you doing?" He asked curiously._

_I didn't answer. Instead I slamed the locker door and shoved the bag into Cookie's arms. "Make sure Ned gets this please."_

_He stared and me confused. "What's going on?"_

_"We broke up." I simply stated before walking down the hall._

_"What happened?" He yelled at me._

_"Ask him!" I called over my sholder then disappeard into the cafeteria. _

_I didn't see Ned the rest of the day. I did however get very annoyed at the fact that everyone in the enitre school seemed to know about our break up. I had to endure countless stares and questions. I never loved the sound of the bell ringing as much as I did today. I was the first person out of the school building._

**Ned's POV**

I looked over at the clock. It read 1:35 am. This was driving me insane! I had to talk to her! It had been over two weeks! I walked over to my window and opened it. I reached for some hard candy I had on the dresser and began to throw them at her window. After about the 5th one she opened it.

"What are you doing!" She hissed at me.

"I want to talk to you. This is stupid. You can at least hear me out."

I watched her face change expressions as she thought about it.

"Fine. Talk." She stated coldly.

"Not here. Can you come outside? To the back yard?"

She let out a low growl before mutter 'fine' then shutting her window.

I closed my own window and preceded to sneak down the stairs. I quietly unlocked the back door and slipped outside. When I got out there Moze was already waiting. She was always better at sneaking out than I was.

"So what do you want?" She said, her voice was still cold as ice.

I took a deep breath. I was going to put my heart out there. "Look I know you hate me right now. But I have to tell you what happened the day of that kiss."

She spun on her heals and went to walk inside. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. Our faces were only a few inches apart.

"No, I care too much about you to let you walk away. That day I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about you ironically enough. I ran into Suzie. She kept bugging me about wanting to talk so I gave in since I was late to class anyways. She told me that she still liked me and wanted me to dump you, and I refused. She kept walking towards me then I was pinned against the lockers. Then she saw you and kissed me. But believe me, it felt nothing compared to you."

I watched as she took everything in. I saw her wanting to believe me. When I was determined that she wasn't going to run off I let go of her arm.

"Do you honestly think I would do anything to hurt you?"

**Moze's POV**

I listened to everything he had to say. I believed him.

"No I don't." I answered.

"Then why did you break up with me?" He asked with a confused look.

I sighed. I guess it was time to let a few confessions loose myself.

"When I saw her kiss you, it felt like my heart exploded. I had never felt as much pain as I did at that second. I didn't even know it was possible to feel that bad. I wanted to listen to you, to let it slide off my back, but that pain was there. I wanted to do anything to get away from it. I felt so bad. I thought that if I just got away and stayed away then the pain would just go away. But the longer I was away from you the more I hurt.

"The truth is that I'm scared. I have never felt this strongly for anyone. I just don't want to get hurt anymore. I-"

But I was cut off by his lips. I melted right then and there. It was better then I had remebered. All the pain and insecurities I had felt faded away. The firworks went off in my head. His arms went around my waist and mine went into his hair. I felt his tounge slide across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth a little and granted him access. His mouth tasted good. I couldn't believe I went from feeling horrible to making-out in my back yard, in a matter of a couple minutes.

Eventually we had to break away for some air. Ned still held me close and was now kissing my neck. His breaths were coming in short bursts.

"I hate this being apart. It sucks." He mumbled against my neck.

"Me too." I mumbled.

"So what should we do about this?" He mumbled once again against my neck.

This is so not fair! He knows my brain turns to fruit salad whenever he's around!

"Get back together?" I asked unsurely.

He recapured my lips with his and then proceeded back to my neck.

"I love you." He mumbled against my skin.

That one woke me up.

"Did you just-"

He cut me off, "say I love you? Yes I did."

I was shocked. So many emotions were playing through my head.

"How-are you sure?"

He smiled and nodded. "Everything you went through, I went though the same thing. So face it, I love you. The question is do you love me back?"

There was no uncertainies in my answer. "Yes I do. I love you too."

He leaned forward and kiss me once again.

**Ned's POV**

News that me and Moze were back together spead just as fast as when we broke up. That morning Moze and I walked into school holding hands and acting like we normally did. I noticed Suzie scowl, and I could care less. When the hall was empty I pushed Moze up against her locker and kissed her. When I tried to break away she only deepend it. She finally released me after a minute.

I smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Last night was fun. I look forward to having more like it."

When I leaned back she had a smirk on her face. "No I don't think you'll have any more nights like last night for a while."

"Why?"

"Because of this." She said as she pulled her hair back.

I tried to contain my laughter but it didn't quite work. There was a dark hickey from where I was kissing her neck last night.

"Oh so you think it's funny?" She stated.

My eyes widened with fear. "I love you?"

She smiled. "I love you too."

I let out a breath.

"But that's not going to get you off the hook this time Bigby. I wonder what it would be like for you to have one with on your neck. Thing is, you don't have long hair to cover your's up." An evil smile played across her face.

I began to back up. "Oh look at the time I gotta...bye!" I shouted as I took off running.

I could hear Moze running behind me. "Get back here Ned Bigby!"

What can I say? I love being in love.

**This was my first Ned's fic so please R&R.**


End file.
